The Chronicles Of Surfer Girl
by NJ Devil08066
Summary: Summer tries to fight crime in her neighborhood as Surfer Girl


**The Chronicles of Surfer Girl (Heroine Destruction)**

Summer sits on her deck, waxing her surf board, to all of her friends, she's known as Surfer Girl.

What her friends don't know is, at night, she dons a mask, and, fights crime as Surfer Girl.

Summer is a striking young woman, she's 19 years old, she's 5'8, with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and, a b cup chest.

It's a quiet night, so, Summer finishes waxing her board, and, heads back inside, when she notices something out of the corner of her eye, she turns and looks, and, notices a man casing her neighbors house.

"Time for Surfer Girl!" She thinks to herself.

She changes into her surfer gear, and, puts on her mask, and, goes back outside to confront the man.

The man is about 5'7 with short dark hair, and, tattoos all over his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks as she approaches the man.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The man asks, startled.

"I'm Surfer Girl! And, you didn't answer my question, what do you think you're doing?" She asks again.

The man says nothing, and tries to punch Surfer Girl, but, she blocks his punch, and, she connects with a punch of her own, flooring the man, almost knocking him out.

She pulls the man back to his feet, and, slaps him until he comes around.

"Tell your friends: Surfer Girl patrols this town!" She says, letting him go, allowing him to run away.

The man runs away as fast as he can, he runs for a few blocks until he finally catches up with the rest of the other member of his crew.

"What? Couldn't you get anything?" A man asks, this man is a short, bald headed man, and, he's a little chubby.

"No, there was this chick, calls herself 'Surfer Girl', told me that she patrols this town." The tattooed man says.

"We gotta do something about this Surfer Girl!" The bald headed man says.

"It's going to take more then the two of us to subdue her!" The tattooed man says.

The bald headed man takes out his cell phone, and, makes a phone call, and, before long, the two men are joined by a black man, who is very well built, about 5'9, all muscle.

"Let's take out this Surfer Girl bitch!" He says.

They set out back to the same house the tattooed man tried to rob, in hopes of catching Surfer Girl.

"Watch out guys, this girl is sneaky." The tattooed man says.

The tattooed man and the bald headed man start casing the house, while the black man goes and hides behind one of the shrubs.

As expected, Surfer Girl starts approaching them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She says.

The two men turn around to face Surfer Girl.

"We've been expecting you, you nosy little bitch!" The tattooed man says.

Before Surfer Girl can even say anything back, the black man jumps out from behind the shrubs, and, blindsides Surfer Girl, knocking her down the the ground, her head bounces off of a rock, and, she's knocked out.

"That didn't take long!" The bald headed man says.

"Let's get her back to the warehouse, and, teach her a lesson." The tattooed man says.

The black man puts Surfer Girl over his shoulder, and, carries her back to the van.

They place her inside the van, and, drive away.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the warehouse.

They carry her from the van, and, strip her down to her bra and panties, and, chain her to the wall.

"Revive her!" The tattooed man says.

"Wake up, you nosy little bitch!" The black man says, slapping Surfer Girl.

Surfer Girl comes around, and, starts to struggle against her restraints.

"What are you three doing?" She yells.

"We're going to teach you a lesson!" The tattooed man says, punching Surfer Girl hard in the stomach, making her cough and gasp.

All three men begin pounding on Surfer Girl's stomach, breaking her ribs, and, bruising her stomach.

Then the bald man breaks the straps on Surfer Girls bra, exposing her breasts.

"You have beautiful breasts, bitch!" He says, fondling them.

"No! Leave me alone!" She says, crying.

Then the bald man balls up his fist, and, begins punching Surfer Girl in the breasts, first the left one, then the right one, back and forth, until they're battered and bruised, like her stomach.

"Go get the crowbar!" The tattooed man says to the black man.

The black man leaves and returns with two crowbars, and, hands one to the tattooed man.

They step up the violence, by taking turns ramming there crowbars into Surfer Girls stomach, making her scream out in pain, and, almost pass out.

"It's time to finish this bitch off!" The tattooed man says.

He walks up, and, grabs Surfer Girl by the face, and, gets right up in her face.

"You stick your nose in my business again, it'll be worse for you, am I clear?"

Surfer Girl says nothing, and, spits at the tattooed man.

"FINISH HER OFF!" The tattooed man yells at the black man.

"With pleasure!" He says, balling up his fist, and, punching Surfer Girl in the face, knocking her out.

The cut Surfer Girl loose, and, leave her laying on the warehouse floor.

To be continued...


End file.
